The Red Dragon
by Ryoko Subaru
Summary: the red dragon is a rare and powerful stone that the Li Clan has sent Xiaolang to retreive, Sakura has the clow book and must be kept safe at all costs, AU
1. the book of CLOW

1 The Red Dragon  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: Umbrella, thanks for the help  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS CLAMP does so go and talk to them.  
  
Summery: AU set in ancient times, eg no electricity, magic is not a common thing there is the Clow book, Clow reed is dead, and Xiaolang and Sakura haven't met. The Red Dragon is a ruby of magnificent power now yeah I know lots of people have stories about stones of power but ill try and make it as different as possible.  
  
Clans: the Li clan, the Kinomoto Clan, the Shung Hai Clan and the Xioushu Clan. These are all situated in different places eg the Li Clan is in the North, Kinomoto in the West, Shung Hai the South and Xioushu in the east. Now hopefully ill be able to help you understand mostly of what is going on inside my head.  
  
KK/ yes I know that I have SAKURA- cherry blossom and a whole heap of other fics that I have to finish but this had been in my head for days and I cant seem to write anything else so here it is. Hopefully you like it as much as you like SAKURA- cherry blossom O_o  
  
1.1 Prologue: The Book of CLOW  
  
Xiaolang Li stood to attention; the Clan leaders had summoned him to be ready for a long journey to the out ridges of Shin liou, the ruins of the once powerful emperor of Jatsuigen, their land and their world. The Red Dragon, a powerful red stone that held the magic of the all-powerful emperor who stored it away just before the demon world struck and before the emperor was killed. The stone was said to bring the land back to what it used to be, and to give the bearer of the stone otherworldly power and strength. Although many thought it to be just a myth others like the Li Clan thought it to be real and wanted in their possession. Xiaolang blew his unruly chestnut bangs out of his amber eyes and stared with a cold hard gaze as the elders conferred, wondering if maybe Xiaolang was too young still. At eighteen years old Xiaolang had proved himself to be a worthy clan leader although they had to wait until he was back from retrieving the stone before he was blessed and given the rightful title. The elders turned towards him and spoke with their scratchy voices.  
  
"Xiaolang Li, son of Hushaw Li (I don't know his dads name) and Yelan Li, son of the Li Clan we have decided to send you to retrieve The Red Dragon to the Li Clans possession and therefore in return for that you will become the leader of the Li Clan upon your imminent return. DO you have any questions?" Xiaolang stood there pondering what had been said, he had awaited this day for some time, the rules of the Li Clan were starting to get to him, he had to take some time alone to actually find out who the hell he was. Shaking his head he bowed to them and was dismissed. He would pack right away, the sooner he went the sooner he could get away from the whole oppressing life of the Li Clan and the big responsibilities that were lain on his shoulders.  
  
~*~  
  
Mei Lin Rae cousin to Xiaolang Li sighed in contempt, they had told her she could go with Xiaolang for a short while, but his journey must be done alone. Deciding that it was a waste of time just going and then turning around when Xiaolang told her to she decided to go and visit his older sister Futtie and her husband in Tasugi, a city that was at least a weeks ride away. Smiling at her own genius she packed her things promptly and went down to have her last comfortable and civilised dinner before her journey with Xiaolang.  
  
Brushing her long silky black hair away from her face she wrapped it into two buns on the sides of her head and let some hang down, slipping on her boots Mei Lin looked at herself in the looking glass, 'urg I look like a boy in these clothes' she thought and made a face at herself in the looking glass. Unsatisfied with her appearance Mei Lin walked outside anyway and strapped her bags to the horse she was to ride. 'Maybe its not too late to stay here' she thought looking at the "boy" saddle. 'This is going to be such a long ride.'  
  
~*~  
  
Xiaolang growled as he saw Mei Lin standing beside her horse waiting for him 'why did she have to come? I thought this was MY journey, MY test' shaking his head he glared down at Mei Lin who was only slightly shorter then himself and flung himself on top of his horse and settled into the saddle. Mei Lin glared at Xiaolang and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me?" She cried out, anger evident with the way she stood. Xiaolang just glared right back making Mei Lin take a step back.  
  
"Get up yourself, your only coming with me as a passenger, it is of no concern what you do, just hurry it up, your going to make me loose time." Stopping the hurt tears from forming in her eyes Mei Lin muttered some choice words and pulled herself up somewhat difficultly onto the horse and sat down grabbing the reins 'ill get him for that the inconsiderate baka' smiling grimly Mei Lin nudged her horse forwards with her knees and caught up to Xiaolang who in turn spurred his horse into a gallop leaving Mei Lin to follow more slowly but non the less in a gallop also so as not to loose her idiot cousin.  
  
~*~  
  
It was getting dark, the road was becoming hard to see, Xiaolang ordered a stop and hopped off his horse and tied it to a tree branch before grabbing his saddle bags and flinging them to the ground. Mei Lin looked at the ground then at Xiaolang, the ground again and looked back to Xiaolang.  
  
"What are you doing? Get of the horse and tie it up," Xiaolang snapped before going into the trees to gather firewood. Mei Lin mimicked Xiaolang before sliding slowly off of her horse and setting herself down. 'I really do hate it when he's all nasty like that' Mei Lin smiled slightly 'I suppose that means that I hate him all the time' shrugging Mei Lin pulled her bags off of her horse and settled on the ground pulling out some food and a blanket, it was getting cold 'hurry up Xiaolang, get the fire going I'm flipping cold' grinding her teeth she settled back to wait for him.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura watched minimally aware of what was going on around her. 'This is getting to be boring' stifling a yawn Sakura went back to listening to her father speak to the elders about something or another. A loud crash was heard down the hall way that startled Sakura, placing her hand on her Shoju (I couldn't help it I like those fan things, all those who don't know what a Shoju is I made up the name for it but what it is are razor sharp metal fans that are used when fighting,) and kept it there, her eyes trained on the door, it swung open quickly and was closed almost Immediately. Her brother stood there, blood dripping down his arm, startled she launched herself off of her chair and ran to his side, Yukito Touya's best friend stood there sword drawn and he was turned towards the door ready to fight.  
  
"Touya what happened?" Sakura asked frightened, she brushed her honey brown hair from her eyes to get a better look at Touya, "who was it?" she asked. Touya turned his gaze to her; it was slightly pained and hurt.  
  
"They're after the Clow book, Sakura, get it and run." He ordered and pushed her to Yukito "take her and protect her, well hold them off for as long as we can, whatever you do DON'T let them have to book." And with that Touya dragged Sakura towards the door and looked out of it, the cost was clear and opening the door he pushed her and Yukito towards the library and ran down the opposite way to them to where the fighting sounds were coming from. Yukito grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her thought the halls to the library, pushing the door open they rushed to where the Clow book was held and Sakura grabbed it holding it close to her chest. The sounds of fighting were getting closer. Yukito looked towards the door, a worried look crossed his face as he ushered Sakura over to the window where he opened it and pulled her up.  
  
"Run Sakura, keep going and don't look back." With that Yukito dropped Sakura out of the window and closed it behind her just as the library door crashed open and the sound of Yukito and Touya shouting could be heard. Sakura eyes wide if fear for her family ran just as Yukito told her to, the book was important and if that was what whoever was attacking them wanted then they would not get it.  
  
Sakura crouched behind the well Shoju in one hand and the Clow book clutched to her chest in the other. She could see who was attacking Bukiro village, they were dressed in black and had a dark blue scarf wrapped around their heads. 'Teshu ninja' her mind stated and her fear now grew for her. They were an ominous enemy and tough to beat. Once the coast was clear Sakura dodged behind buildings and trees to stay hidden, she was almost out of the village until she bumped into one of the Teshu ninja. Growling low in her throat so as not to show any fear Sakura launched herself at the ninja, the sooner she got rid of him the sooner she could get away and keep the book safe, if she dawdled here then more ninja were sure to see her with the book. The ninja took out a samurai sword and twisted it so that the blade gleamed. Both fighters jabbed and lunged trying to gain the upper hand. Sakura getting a little peeved that the ninja wouldn't back down decided that fighting dirty was the prince she had to pay if she wanted to get out fast, so lowering her honour Sakura kneed the ninja in the place where the sun doesn't shine and left the poor ninjas to wallow on the ground in pain. Jumping over fallen logs she scrambled away from her burning village and following Yukito's orders she didn't look back not once, but not looking back cost her a lot, she didn't see the ninja behind the tree that pulled back his arm and through a dagger straight at Sakura's back and only by the will of fate did she slip and it landed in her shoulder, digging deep into her flesh, crying out in pain she gripped her shoulder, her Shoju back into her belt, the book still in her hand. Stumbling in the growing dark Sakura did not stop her running, she didn't look back to see who had hit her or to see if they were still following her. The trees were becoming thicker and she was starting to get black dots before her eyes. Realised that she was loosing too much blood and would collapse soon she sent out her magic, her own creating a SOS to anyone with magic that was close by. All sorcerers whether evil or good would take in a fellow mage if they were in need of help. It was because that magic was so rare that this happened. Stumbling Sakura fell to her knees and slowly pulled herself up wincing as she had to use her arm where she'd been hit by the dagger to help her get up. Again she continued to move, she had to get as far away from Bukiro as possible.  
  
Eyes closing with exhaustion Sakura flung them open as she sensed a slight green aura that was getting closer to her. 'Someone coming to help me?' she asked herself as tears of pain and exhaustion travelled down her face. 'Please be someone coming to help me' trying to hold onto consciousness Sakura sent out another magical cry for help hoping that whoever possessed the green aura would answer her call.  
  
~*~  
  
Xiaolang stooped in his search for firewood, there was the flare of pink magic he'd felt earlier and had passed it off as his imagination. Feeling it again he moved slowly towards it, sword out ready to fight if that was what it intended. Eyes wide to see better in the dark all his senses were on the alert. There, just up ahead he heard the slow and clumsy footsteps of either a creature or a human, he wasn't sure, sword at the ready he hid up in a tree and squatted waiting.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura stumbled again and fell with a soft thud on her side, her injured arm screamed out in pain and Sakura along with it. Rolling onto her back Sakura held it tightly to staunch the blood that dribbled down her arm. Eyes closed in pain Sakura didn't notice the figure as it jumped from the tree just a few paces away from her and take cautious steps towards her. Mumbling Sakura pulled herself back cursing herself for crying out. Getting up slowly Sakura searched the trees behind her for any black clad figures, sighing in relief she secured the Clow book under her arm and went to take a step forwards and fell to her knees.  
  
"I have to keep going, they can't get it." She whispered to herself trying to get up again. Xiaolang watched in amazement as the girl before him continued to fall and get back up, he could tell she was injured and any normal girl would have just given up and stayed on the ground to die. This girl was different and he could feel the diminishing pink aura, 'this is the one that called for help' he realised and cleared his throat to announce his arrival.  
  
Sakura looked up from the ground and stared, there was a man looking down at her, she could sense a faint green aura and smiled slightly.  
  
"You came" she stated relieved. "You came" she repeated before collapsing to the ground unconscious due to the lack of blood and exhaustion.  
  
Xiaolang's eyes widened 'was she just staying awake waiting for someone to show up?' he asked himself as he was bent over her prone form checking her wounds, there was a gash that was across her thigh and the deep wound in her shoulder where the dagger had once been. Sighing Xiaolang ripped some of his clothes and wrapped it around her wounds to stop the bleeding then placing a gentle hand on her forehead he checked to make sure she didn't have a fever and satisfied that she wasn't going to die anytime soon he picked the girl up not even noticing that she was still clutching tightly the Clow book.  
  
~*~  
  
Mei Lin stood up abruptly as she heard a twig snap and turned towards the noise, there was a rustling of bushes and then out came Xiaolang carrying a girl in his arms. Mei Lin growled 'he left me alone in the woods so he could go and frolic with some girl?' she asked herself angrily and was about to say something until she saw a sticky substance on the girl's clothes. 'Blood?' she thought and her eyes widened at the thought and she felt faint. Xiaolang quickly glanced at Mei Lin before setting the girl down.  
  
"Quickly, grab some ointment, wood to start a fire and some bandages." Mei Lin huffed in annoyance but complied all the while watching out of the corner of her eyes as Xiaolang started to undress the girl. 'What is he some kind of pervert?' she thought eyes widening, 'I'm travelling with a pervert' calming herself down Mei Lin did everything she was told and stood back as Xiaolang pulled off the last of her outer clothing, leaving her in only her breast band and loin cloth (oh so primitive isn't it?) she had a beautiful body but Xiaolang wasn't even taking notice of that, he had just found out to what extents her injuries were, she had scrapes and bruises all over her body, gashes across her stomach and almost everywhere on her body. It was actually scary to think that this could happened to a girl. Lighting the fire with his magic Xiaolang brought out a pot from his bags and used his magic again to fill it with water.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked Sakura quietly as he looked over her body and only then did he realise what he had done and that he was looking at a semi naked woman who had an incredible body. Blushing profusely and glad it was dark he turned to the water and soaked some cloth in it before bringing it back to the injured girl to clean her up. Wincing as he wiped the blood away from her shoulder he grimaced.  
  
"I'm going to have to sew that up" he stated the Mei Lin behind him. "Get me some leather twine and a needle." He ordered going back to the job at hand. Lifting Sakura gently onto her side he gasped. Her back was just as bad as her front. Growling he actually swore that he'd kill whoever did this to her. 'I have no idea who this girl is and yet I'm protective of her? What's gotten into me?' slightly confused he pushed all thoughts from his head unless it concerned the medical treatment he was giving the girl.  
  
"Mei Lin came back and stood there for a while playing with the hem of her shirt before asking a question that both embarrassed her and horrified her.  
  
"Do you think that maybe she was raped?" she asked quietly. Mei Lin noticed that Xiaolang's back stiffened before he continued washing the girl.  
  
"I don't think so," he replied in a whisper. "There would be… er blood thee," he said a little uncomfortably. Mei Lin nodded her head and sighed in relief.  
  
It took a whole hour to get Sakura patched up and safe in a blanket near the fire. Xiaolang watched as Mei Lin went to sleep but he couldn't. 'Who had done this to that girl and what was the book she had been holding so tightly?' he had noticed it when he was undressing her. Prying it from her hands it had read 'CLOW' and that was all, he'd tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. 'Ill have to ask her in the morning' he decided and stayed awake the whole knighting keeping a watch over Sakura and Mei Lin so that nothing happened to them during the night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
KangaKilla: so what you think? I think its pretty good so far, finally I got that out of my head. A pretty good prologue if I do say so myself, now maybe ill be able to continue with SAKURA- cherry blossom. 


	2. Ying Fa, Syaoran and Melang

1 The Red Dragon  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: Jai, HAPPY 25th BIRTHDAY  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS not me  
  
Last chapter: Prying it from her hands it had read 'CLOW' and that was all, he'd tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. 'Ill have to ask her in the morning' he decided and stayed awake the whole knighting keeping a watch over Sakura and Mei Lin so that nothing happened to them during the night.  
  
KK/ if anyone knows another name for Mei Lin could you please tell me?  
  
Chapter one: Ying Fa, Syaoran and Melang  
  
Sunlight floated down over the trees and played over Sakura's face, the filtered light moved with the trees. Xiaolang watched as she stirred and got up sword drawn, 'she might be injured but she could be evil.' Sakura scrunched up her eyes, a huge headache was gnawing at her and the pain was so intense that she had to sit up, hands clutching her head, massaging it to get rid of the pain. Groaning Sakura slowly opened her eyes and blinked to see better. A boy stood before her, sword drawn, forgetting about her headache Sakura stood up rapidly and got into a fighting stance. Pain laced all over her body and she winced, letting her guard down slightly she looked down at herself and almost passed out, bandages covered her body, she was semi naked and blood was seeping through the bandages. Sakura snapped her eyes back to the boy that stood before her. 'He has the CLOW book' she realised panic settled over her and she glared.  
  
"Where's the book?" she ground out getting lower, not caring about the pain, she had to get the Clow book back. The boy looked at her strangely and motioned with his head where it was. Lying on a rock next to her battered dress, belt and Shoju. Sakura's eyes glittered "who dressed my wounds?" her eyes were back now to the boys, he was rather handsome 'trust the enemy to send a handsome boy to put me off my guard.'  
  
"I did, I sense your magic" Sakura's eyes widened 'he's the one with the green aura?' nodding her head Sakura stood up and bowed to him.  
  
"Arigato then" and blushing slightly from embarrassment. "Err, you wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes do you?" Xiaolang chuckled and sheathed his sword, going over to his saddlebags he bent down and pulled out a pair of breeches and a shirt, and threw them over his shoulder to Sakura. Sakura grabbed them and began pulling them on slowly ever mindful of her wounds. Once dressed Sakura went straight over to her old things, pulled on her belt because Xiaolang's clothes were way too big for her, and shoved her Shoju into the belt.  
  
~*~  
  
Xiaolang squatted over the fire a pan in his hand and was cooking some meat for breakfast. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura look around for a while and play with her hair. She then turned to him and seemed a little shy.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if I could borrow your sword?" Xiaolang looked at her with a furrowed brow.  
  
"Why do you want my sword?" he asked 'is she going to attack me with my own sword?' Sakura self-consciously tugged at her hair.  
  
"I need to cut my hair." She stated not looking Xiaolang in the eye.  
  
"Why?" his interest was perked, 'why would she want to cut her hair? Is it some kind of female thing?' confused he took out his sword. "Ill do it, I still don't trust you." Sakura nodded in understanding and turned around. "How much do you want me to cut off?" Sakura just grabbed her hair close to her head and pointed to just below where her hand was, Xiaolang with a very confused expression on his face did as she asked. He watched in amazement as the long tresses fell to the ground in a shimmer of homey brown. Sakura shook out her hair and smiled, running a hand through her hair she separated it and turned to Xiaolang and grinned.  
  
"Arigato again" and with that she went close to the fire, the Clow book now in her hands. Xiaolang watched where Sakura had once been 'if she was pretty before she is absolutely gorgeous now' quite alarmed with his thought he shook his head and went to wake up Mei Lin.  
  
~*~  
  
Mei Lin growled as she woke up and swatted the hand that was shaking her.  
  
"Get away, ill sleep in if I want to" she stated and turned over to go back to sleep. A foot in her side rolled her back over and her blanket was taken off of her.  
  
"Get your lazy butt up now Mei Lin, were leaving in half an hour so get up" Mei Lin growled again and sat up brushing back her hair and glared at Xiaolang's turned back. That's when a shorthaired boy by the fire caught her attention, the clothes were way to big on the boy but that didn't matter, 'another boy? Oh I'm so lucky and this one isn't even my cousin.' Grinning mischievously Mei Lin fixed herself up as well as she could and strutted over to the boy by the fire. Mei Lin cleared her throat and began batting her eyelashes when the boy turned around and she gasped out loud. Laughter soon followed the gasp and Mei Lin turned angrily to Xiaolang.  
  
"What is she still doing here?" she growled going over to Xiaolang.  
  
"Having breakfast" he stated and then walked over to the fire to see how it was going. Mei Lin growled. 'I will not be made a fool of' and with that she walked over to the fire and pushed the girl over and sat in her place. Before Mei Lin could blink the point of a Shoju was at her throat.  
  
"Xiaolang" Mei Lin gasped out looking helplessly over to her cousin. Xiaolang turned around and frowned.  
  
"I suggest you don't do that…"  
  
"Sakura" she finished and pulled the Shoju slowly away. "Don't do that again or next time you wont have a head left got it?" she asked and went to sit down on the opposite side of the fire away from Mei Lin.  
  
Xiaolang looked between them and sighed.  
  
"This is Mei Lin my cousin and I am Xiaolang Li." Before he could finish Sakura was up again and in a fighting stance, Shoju out and pointed at them.  
  
"Li Clan" she hissed and there was a hint of fear in her eyes. Both confused Mei Lin and Xiaolang looked at each other.  
  
"I think she's gone crazy," Mei Lin stated.  
  
"What about the Li Clan?" he asked and stood up ready to draw his sword if need be.  
  
"You own the Teshu ninja" she spat anger now taking over her body. Xiaolang nodded his head.  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"You killed my family" although this wasn't fully true it was a possibility and Sakura knew it. Xiaolang held up his hands in defence.  
  
"I did no such thing, sure we own the Teshu ninja but so do other clans, ours are only a small amount." Sakura wouldn't let up, sliding towards her dress with her eyes still on Xiaolang and Mei Lin she fished in her dress for the dagger that had pierced her shoulder the night before. Finding it she threw it to the ground in front of them.  
  
"Is that your mark?" she asked them pointing to the hilt of the dagger. Picking it up Xiaolang studied it but shook his head pulling out a dagger that could have been its exact copy only it had a different design on the hilt. Throwing it to Sakura he pointed  
  
"That's ours" he stated, Sakura didn't take her eyes off the two of them and quickly glanced at the dagger. Nodding her head Sakura put away her Shoju and went back to the fire to sit down. Sakura looked up at the still standing Xiaolang.  
  
"Do you know who it is?" she asked in a small voice. This threw Xiaolang off his guard, first she was threatening them and now it sounded like she had no energy at all. Xiaolang sat down as well  
  
"No." Sakura dropped her head into her hands and tries to hold back the tears as Xiaolang continued. "Why are they after you?" his voice was soft and Mei Lin bristled. 'He never sounds like that when he talks to me' she thought glaring at this Sakura girl.  
  
"Can I trust you?" she asked looking back up at him again.  
  
"I swear on the grave of my father, you can trust me." Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No, that is a Li promise, it means nothing to me." Xiaolang became angry with that, swearing on his father's grave was a huge thing; even Mei Lin couldn't believe that he had sworn on his father's grave just to gain the trust of this scruffy girl pretending to be a boy. Sakura stood up and walked towards him  
  
"A blood oath" she said and grabbed Xiaolang dagger in her hand and cut a straight line across her palm and handed it to Xiaolang who did the same.  
  
"I swear on my life's blood to trust you, with all my secrets and will take them to the grave and beyond" Sakura said and grasped Xiaolang's hand.  
  
"I swear on my life's blood to keep your secrets and trust you with my life and will protect you." Both shook hands three times then marked their blood on the others forehead and bowed to the other. Mei Lin watched with her mouth gaping. 'A blood oath was strong and if one didn't keep it then they would be killed on the spot by the other for dishonour. Sitting down near each other Sakura drew in her breath.  
  
"They want the Clow book" she stated and pulled to book closer to her.  
  
"Why? Its just a book." Mei Lin interrupted. Sakura continued like she hadn't heard Mei Lin's comment.  
  
"It's a powerful book that contains magical cards created by Clow Reed himself. It was once in the possession of the Li Clan until they gave it to us as a gift of our treaty together. My family figured out what was in it and that to open it you had to contain magic and that only the chosen one could. We have kept it safe and in our possession for all these years until we were attacked last night by the Teshu ninja. I was told to keep running and not look back or stop. They know what I look like and who I am that was why I cut my hair. I know it's not a big thing but it will throw them off track for a while. And I am headed to the mountains of Ascria where the reincarnation of Clow reed resides." She looked at them both and stood up  
  
"Arigato both of you for helping me, I wont burden you any more sayonara" and Sakura turned to leave but Xiaolang stopped her.  
  
"We are travelling in that direction and I made a blood oath to protect you, come with us, it'll be safer and we can make sure that you don't get yourself into trouble, I've only met you for a couple of hours and already I know you'll get into more trouble them you can handle." Sakura blushed and looked away but nodded her consent and sat back down.  
  
"XIAOLANG YOU BURNT OUT BREAKFAST" Mei Lin screamed as they all watched the food burn in the pan. Shaking her head in amusement Sakura waved her hand over the food and it turned back into an eatable meal. Both turned back to her while she shrugged and pulled some meat out of the pan and began eating. Shaking his head Xiaolang took a peice too and begin eating 'this girl sure is weird, though she can cook' he smile and stretched he back, standing up Xiaolang walked swiftly to his saddlebags and shoved all of his things in.  
  
"We leave soon so pack up and be ready."  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura yawned as she trailed alongside the riding Xiaolang and Mei Lin.  
  
"You know you can ride up here with me" Xiaolang offered once again, Sakura smiled but shook her head.  
  
"I'm ok walking, I need to keep myself moving or ill become stiff." She then motioned to her vast amount of bandages. Xiaolang frowned and looked back down at her.  
  
"You do realise that we are going to be going through towns and they will notice and recognise a Kinomoto?" he asked, Sakura looked up and him and chewed her lip.  
  
"But I do look like a boy don't I?" she implored. Xiaolang studied her for a while then shrugged.  
  
"Kind of but I can still figure you're a girl." Sakura sighed and looked at Mei Lin.  
  
"Do I look like a boy?" Mei Lin looked down her nose at Sakura.  
  
"I suppose so, I mean look what your wearing." She stated disgusted. Sakura frowned and looked at Mei Lin.  
  
"But your wearing things like me" she stated and turned to the snorting Xiaolang who had his eyes straight forwards and a slight curve to his mouth "I suppose ill just have to wait and see what other people think of me." Sakura shuffled the Clow book to her left hand and pulled up her pants, her feet were starting to hurt and no wonder, Xiaolang hadn't had any spare shoes to give her and Mei Lin had refused to let a 'smelly girl wear her precious shoes on dirty feet.' Sakura sighed and stopped for a bit to brush off the bottoms of her feet. Xiaolang stopped his horse and looked back at Sakura.  
  
"Get on the horse, we can get to town quicker and then we can buy you some shoes." Sakura looked at him and smirked.  
  
"I told you that you could leave me behind" Xiaolang shook his head.  
  
"And I told you I made a blood oath." Sakura grinned and walked slowly to Xiaolang.  
  
"If you insist" she stated and put her hands near the back of the saddle and lightly touched to stirrup and hulled herself onto the back of the horse and steeled herself.  
  
"Alright back there?" Xiaolang asked and went to spur his horse on when Sakura stopped him.  
  
"We should have different names I mean what if they recognise me and with you?" Mei Lin growled.  
  
"Lets just hurry up, I want a bed to sleep in tonight."  
  
"Well let me see, my name can be translated to Syaoran in the Kinomoto Clan, and Mei Lin's can be Melang in Xioushu Clan and Sakura hmm… Ying Fa, from the Li Clan" both girls looked sceptical but Xiaolang didn't wait for any protests as he kicked his horse to move faster, he wanted a bed as well.  
  
~*~  
  
The Village came in to view it was rather large for a village but one none the less, the houses were made of bamboo and straw but looked comfortable, in the middle of the village square there was a well where people were congregated and talked amongst groups. Xiaolang slowed his horse down to a stop and both he and Sakura got down, Sakura then nudged Xiaolang to help Mei Lin down since she was supposed to be a lady, Mei Lin had changed into a dress just before they came into the city saying that she didn't want to be going around being called a boy. Sakura just smiled and shook her head saying that you had to do some things sometimes, and then it dawned on her. 'If I'm supposed to be a boy, shouldn't I have a boy name?' Sighing she poked Xiaolang, he turned towards her with a questioning gaze.  
  
"I'm supposed to be a boy, so I should have a boys name" she said raising her eyes brow, grinning in embarrassment he nodded his head.  
  
"How about Shin Lu?" he asked Sakura just nodded her head; she couldn't come up with boys names anyway. Mei Lin was looking around disdainfully.  
  
"Where's the inn?" She asked with a disgusted note in her voice. Sakura and Xiaolang both looked back at her.  
  
"Over there" Sakura said pointing to a place with a sign overhanging it saying "Inn" Xiaolang covered his mouth and changed his laughter into a cough before going back to pulling off his saddlebags and Sakura took down Mei Lin's.  
  
~*~  
  
Du Kaiko smiled as the door opened to his inn, in came three young people, two boys and a lovely lady. She had beautiful flowing back hair and fiery red eyes. The tall boy next to her had glaring amber eyes and messy chestnut hair and the boy that was just coming through behind the girl and boy was absolutely stunning, the boy had beautiful honey brown hair and wonderful emerald green eyes that sparkled, he was short and thin and rather petite, 'must be young' Sakura smiled at the man behind the desk and looked around in awe.  
  
"So what you the young miss and lads like ehh?" he asked and the tall boy looked quickly at the younger boy for a moment before coming closer.  
  
"Two rooms, one with two beds the other with one." Kaiko nodded his head and went to where the keys were.  
  
"We have a policy, the men one side and the ladies on the other, that way we know nothing beds happening around the place got it?" Xiaolang again looked at Sakura before nodding his head.  
  
Kaiko watched as the young boy elbowed the taller boy and whispered to him.  
  
"Ask him if he knows where there's any shoes," she said fiercely, she needed them badly, her feel were cracked and bleeding. Nodding Xiaolang asked. Kaiko watched the little exchange between the two boys with slight amusement; the older boy was listening intently and seemed to agree with whatever the young boy had said.  
  
"Do you know where we can get any shoes?" Kaiko looked shocked a little, he wasn't expecting that kind of question and leaned over the counter and looked down, there, the younger boy had no shoes on and they were covered in dust and blood.  
  
"You alright sonny?" Kaiko asked concerned and came out from behind the counter. "There's chairs over there, go and take a seat." Sakura looked at Xiaolang who nodded his head and she went over to the chairs to sit.  
  
"Alrighty, there's a shop just down the street and to the left where you can get some shoes for the lad, now your rooms are that way sir, up the stairs number seven and miss yours are up those stairs number thirteen." Kaiko handed the keys while Xiaolang gave the man some money and pocketed the key and headed over to where Sakura was sitting.  
  
"Come on, lets get some shoes" and he hulled up the sitting Sakura both heading for the door.  
  
"Well be back later Melang don't get into any trouble while were gone" Mei Lin just huffed and walked up the stair with her bags over her shoulders an angry look in her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura sighed as they reached the shop with the shoes and grinned as Xiaolang sat her down and went to find someone to help them. A young girl came out and walked straight up to Sakura.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" she asked slightly blushing as Sakura looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I need some shoes for travelling." She stated just as Xiaolang came back in with a man trailing behind him. Smiling Xiaolang ruffled Sakura's hair making her growl slightly.  
  
"I see you've found some help" and sat down next to Sakura waiting for the girl to finish getting Sakura's measurements for the shoes. "I think maybe we should get you some better clothes, I mean they are a little big." Sakura grinned and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"My pants keep falling down every time I walk." The girl kneeling in front of Sakura blushed again while listening to the two males talk in front of her, both of them were handsome, well the tall one was handsome but the smaller one was beautiful is a man could be said to be beautiful. Finished Tomoyo stood up and bowed to the two men.  
  
"I will be back shortly" she stated in a small voice and walked to the shelves looking for the right sized shoes.  
  
"That girls seems to like you Shin" Xiaolang said nudging Sakura. Sakura snapped her mouth at Xiaolang to shut up.  
  
"Be quiet, and she does not" Sakura said blushing at the assumption that the girl was liking Sakura like that, it was very uncomfortable to be liked by a girl knowing that you were one too. Tomoyo came back and knelt in front of Sakura and slipped the shoes on her feet.  
  
"How do they feel?" she asked while Sakura stood up and walked around in them.  
  
"They're all right, Xi-err- Syaoran stand up." Xiaolang stood up and looked at Sakura confused until he felt the impact of a kick to his stomach. "They're perfect, lovely shoes thankyou" Sakura said while Tomoyo blushed and bowed her head smiling. Xiaolang was still spluttering after the surprise attack on him and glared at Sakura. "What?" she asked innocently and then smiled. "Pay the girl and lets go and get me some new clothes" she stated and bowed to Tomoyo. "It's was nice meeting you-"  
  
"-Tomoyo" she finished. Sakura nodded her head and went to leave dragging the angry Xiaolang behind her. She stopped at the door and waited patiently for Xiaolang to pay Tomoyo before grabbing Sakura's shirtsleeve and pulling her outside with him. Sakura was laughing while Xiaolang growled and roughly shoved Sakura into the clothes shop and ordered that they get Sakura new clothes quickly. The people working there hurried around to get the clothes for the angry man and the laughing happy smaller boy who had amazing emerald eyes.  
  
Once they had gotten their clothes they headed back towards the inn.  
  
"Arigato Xiaolang, that was fun." Sakura said running into the now crowded inn. Men everywhere were drinking beer and eating large amounts of food. Sakura stopped her cheerful entrance when she spotted one particular person.  
  
"YUKITO" Sakura cried out and the whole inn went quiet. Xiaolang came in behind Sakura and watched as a tall silver haired man stood up and came running towards Sakura and they both hugged tightly. Xiaolang felt a slight pang in the pit of his stomach but brushed it off and walked slowly to where Sakura stood.  
  
"Who is this?" Yukito asked glaring down at the slightly shorter boy.  
  
"A friend Yukito, he saved me." She said. Yukito nodded his head and shook Xiaolang's hand in gratitude.  
  
"Yukito where's Touya and- " Yukito held a hand to her mouth and pulled her quickly to the corner where there weren't many people around.  
  
"They are all fine Sakura but they're not back at home, that was destroyed as were so many other people. They're headed to the mountains just as you are, keep heading there, I have other things to take care of but I'm glad your alright" he said and hugged her again. "I have to go now, I heard a rumour that a boy with green eyes was staying here and I had to see if maybe it was you disguised and I was right. Stay safe and make sure that you keep the book safe. They know you have it Sakura and they will do anything to get it." Yukito placed a hand on Xiaolang's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Keep her safe friend." and with that said Yukito left in a whirl of his cape. Xiaolang looked at Sakura and smirked.  
  
"Well I guess that means I'm stuck with you until you reach the mountains." He said and grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs to eat in their room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Night Xiaolang" Sakura said sleepily.  
  
"Night" and with that Xiaolang heard the soft breathing of Sakura while she slept on the bed across the room from him. 'So she knows about Clow Reed and how we are ancestors of him, but I thought the Clow book had long been destroyed and who is the chosen one?' then it occurred to him that he was sleeping in the same room as a girl and he didn't feel uncomfortable. Unable to keep a straight train of thoughts Xiaolang succumbed to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
KangaKilla: so what did you think??? 


	3. We have to!

The Red Dragon  
  
By KangaKilla  
  
Dedicated to: Phillip. Olivia and Sarah, Happy Birthday to both you girls.  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP own CCS not me  
  
KK/ I've been asked if Sakura is the chosen one and yes she is, she just doesn't know it yet. ALSO I have been told that my characters are OOC (out of character) and that I should have a warning. Well ill tell you something to those people that believe that, if you don't like it then don't read it. Its that simple, there isn't some trick, I don't have a gun to your head telling you to read it so you want to flame me then do so but I'm not going to care, you don't like it then don't read it and that's final.  
  
Last Chapter: then it occurred to him that he was sleeping in the same room as a girl and he didn't feel uncomfortable. Unable to keep a straight train of thoughts Xiaolang succumbed to sleep.  
  
1 Chapter two: We have to!  
  
The clouds gathered quickly, mounting in number and the colour going from a soft fluffy white to an unyielding blue/black. The wind picked up in its pace, sending the trees bending almost double as the force howled through the village. For miles not a single shade of sky blue could be seen. A few drops of rain splattered against the straw roofs, seeping into the rafters. Then the torrential rain collapsed onto the village, nothing could be seen because of the curtain of rain that hailed down on the dusty streets turning in into a muddy bath.  
  
Sakura yawned and opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings she saw a topless Xiaolang practicing sword movements with ease. Rolling her eyes she pulled herself out of bed and pulled on her breeches, shirt and boots. Raking a hand through her now short hair Sakura sat on the end of her bed to watch Xiaolang.  
  
"You actually have a good form of fighting, its very different from mine" Sakura said still watching Xiaolang's moves. Not stopping from his practicing Xiaolang turned his head towards Sakura.  
  
"That might be because were from different clans" Sakura grinned  
  
"I knew that, I was just saying." Shaking her head she got up. "Ill go and see if I can round up some breakfast." And with that Sakura was running down the stairs before Xiaolang could reply. Shaking his head to get the image of Sakura out of his mind he turned back to his practising.  
  
Sakura jumped off the last step to the floor and walked casually towards the restaurant/bar that was inside the inn. Their Kaiko stood washing the tables over for the morning.  
  
"Good morning" Sakura said sitting down.  
  
"Good morning young sir, what can I do for you?" Kaiko replied, Sakura smiled and looked around the room, she still couldn't get over how nice it looked inside, outside it wasn't much at all. Sakura turned her eyes back to Kaiko who had stopped cleaning to see if she needed anything.  
  
"I was wondering if I could get some breakfast?" Sakura asked shuffling to get comfortable in her chair. Kaiko nodded his head,  
  
"What would you like?" he asked, Sakura thought for a while, not really knowing what they would have here in this kind of place, she was still thinking when Xiaolang came down to see what was going on.  
  
"It takes you that long to get breakfast?" he asked teasingly. Sakura growled and turned up her nose at him.  
  
"I was still deciding." She stated. Kaiko chuckled lightly, the two boys reminded him of him and his brother. Xiaolang tsked, and walked up to Kaiko  
  
"We'll have some eggs, bacon and toast with orange juice." Sakura sighed, that kind of breakfast was too heavy for her.  
  
"You can have that ill just have some fruit and juice please." Xiaolang gave Sakura a 'look' which she ignored and sat back in her chair to await her food.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have fruit." Sakura sat up straight in her chair.  
  
"Wha-" Xiaolang's hand found its way over Sakura's mouth and she was shoved from her seat.  
  
"We'll have it in our room" and before Kaiko could ask what was going on the two boys were already running up the stairs, well the taller of the two was, the other one was being dragged.  
  
"Xiaolang what are you doing?" Sakura cried out as she was flung onto the bed.  
  
"They don't need to know that your not from the Li clan already idiot. Everyone knows that the Li clan always have meat for their breakfast and that any one who is travelling with one will eat meat as well, is like some unspoken law and you almost blew it." Sakura waited until he was finished having his little lecture before she started her own.  
  
"Well for one thing Xiaolang I am not a Li, and how am I supposed to know that since I've never been near a Li at breakfast and might a stress that you are a Li and that you should have told me this!" Sakura did have a point but Xiaolang was not going to let Sakura get the better of him.  
  
"Well you were supposed to keep your mouth shut"  
  
"Oh don't you start telling me what I can and cant do, I'm not you r cousin, sister, whatever."  
  
"As if id want you to be, I couldn't stand it if you were family"  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to continue but a knock at the door signalling that breakfast was ready stopped that from happening.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura sat silently eating her rather angry with Xiaolang before she remembered something the innkeeper had said  
  
"I'm sorry sir but we don't have fruit"  
  
'Why wouldn't they have fruit? And what is with all this meat?' shrugging it off Sakura stood up and walked over to the CLOW book. Running a hand over its cover she sighed 'when we find the chosen one, then everything will be alright' placing the book in the bag that Xiaolang gave her yesterday so that she could carry her things in them she pulled her cloak on and placed the hood over her head.  
  
"Are you ready?" Xiaolang asked also shrugging on his cloak and pulling the hood on. Sakura nodded her head, not really happy about being in Xiaolang or Mei Lin's company, but following Yukito's wishes she would, Sakura followed Xiaolang out of their room and down to the lobby to wait for Mei Lin.  
  
~*~  
  
Mei Lin came down the stairs, also clad in a cloak and not too happy about the situation at all, last night Xiaolang had slept in the same room as the 'boy' and he didn't even protest and it seemed that he was actually happy around that thing. Growling she pulled her bags down the stairs and flung them at 'thing's' feet.  
  
"Carry them to the horse' she said before turning away and out the door. Sakura sighed and picked up the heavy bags and trailed after Xiaolang.  
  
"I've brought you a horse, that way you can ride on your own." Sakura nodded, it seemed that both Xiaolang and Sakura were feeling the effects of their little tiff this morning before breakfast and both were too stubborn to say they were sorry, Sakura didn't even believe she had been in the wrong and so she shouldn't, Xiaolang should have told her about the Li's breakfast tradition, no matter how trivial it sounded. Mei Lin was already on her horse and waiting.  
  
"Hurry up thing" she spat spitefully. "We don't have all day." Sakura growled.  
  
"I have a name"  
  
"Oh yes, how could I forget, the mighty Sakura Kinomoto-" Sakura's hand was on Mei Lin's mouth in an instant, but not quickly enough, her name had been uttered aloud. Sakura slowly removed her hand and pulled out her Shoju out ready for an attack, everything was silent save the pelting down of rain, Xiaolang had his sword drawn and was looking out into the curtain of rain.  
  
"They heard?" Xiaolang asked uncertainly. Sakura nodded her head  
  
"Undoubtedly" a scream pierced the all but silent morning, breaking the concentration of Sakura and Xiaolang, Sakura bolted off to the sound while Xiaolang turned to Mei Lin.  
  
"Take out horses and get to the border of the town, we'll meet you there, and don't stop for anything. Go" Mei Lin didn't wait to be told twice, she tied the other two horses reins to her saddle and took off, not even looking back to see Xiaolang disappear into the rain.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura found herself at the shoe store; quickly looking around she found the door to be ajar and the sounds of a scuffle going on inside. Sakura held her Shoju out before her and skilfully she crept inside the building. The sight that greeted her wasn't a good one, one man lay on the ground already dead, ten or so Teshu Ninja and in the middle of them was the girl who had served them yesterday 'Tomoyo' Sakura blushed remembering what Xiaolang had said about the girl. Shaking her head she silently moved to the shadows to watch what they were doing.  
  
"I don't know what she looks like" Tomoyo cried out, hands going over her head to protect herself.  
  
"You do know, brown hair, green eyes about this tall" One of the Teshu was talking, his voice was low and menacing, and interlaced with anger. Tomoyo shook.  
  
"There's no girl by that description here." She yelled, her voice gasping for breath and she was choked with sobs of terror.  
  
"How about a boy?" Sakura held her breath, the Teshu were smart and knew that she could disguise herself thus. Tomoyo looked up at the Teshu ninja.  
  
"A boy?" she asked thinking. "There is one, short, rather pretty, but his name isn't Sakura, it was Syaoran" Sakura looked at Tomoyo in confusion, 'had she messed up our names? It is possible' Sakura turned her attention back to the Teshu Ninja who were talking in low voices, they were distracted from Tomoyo, 'excellent' Sakura moved slowly towards the girl on the ground and stood behind her. Covering Tomoyo's mouth with her hand she lowered her head to her ear.  
  
"Go slowly out the door and to the edge of the village, there wait for me, if anyone ask's say that Sakura sent you, got it now go." Tomoyo, eyes wide did as she was told. Going as quietly as she could she slipped into the shadows and was out the door before the Teshu knew she was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Xiaolang watched all that was going on behind one of the shelves that held some boots. Wrinkling his nose from the leathery smell his eyes narrowed as he saw Sakura conversing with the girl that had said his name. 'What is she doing? She'll get caught' the tension grew in his muscles as the girl left and Sakura stayed. 'Get out Sakura, get out NOW' and that was when she struck, while the Teshu were still talking in hushed tones she launched herself at them, not making one sound at all, you could hear her Shoju slicing the air and then hit flesh. Xiaolang came out from behind the shelves and took out two Teshu while they were distracted by Sakura. Growling he made his way to Sakura and stayed back to back with her dodging all the attacks that came his way and pushing Sakura away from any that made it passed him. Sakura having enough of this decided that she had enough energy to use an enchantment against the Teshu Ninja to make sure they got away safely. Distancing herself from the fighting she composed herself. Her mother had taught her this when she was younger to make sure that if she ever needed it then she could use it.  
  
"Come little children ill take thee away  
  
Into a land of enchantment  
  
Come little children to times come to play  
  
Into my magical garden" Sakura's sweet voice rang out through the store and out into the night, everyone who heard her voice stopped what they were doing, their eyes glazing over. Sakura hummed the tune four times before she had complete control over every mind that was under her control.  
  
There was never any Sakura Kinomoto here, neither was their a green eyed brown haired boy. The store girl Tomoyo was killed in an accident down at the lake. The other travellers left last night and were headed towards Talizen to see their mother. When this spell is gone you'll remember nothing and will go to sleep only to be awaken when the moon rises. Every name that is uttered by my voice will awaken.   
  
"Xiaolang Li, Mei Lin Li, Tomoyo 'Sakura panicked, she didn't know the store girls last name, cursing she decided that it didn't matter' the spell is gone" with that every single person bar Sakura and Xiaolang fell to the ground asleep. Sakura grabbed Xiaolang's hand and both of them rushed out the door to get to Mei Lin.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo had made it to the edge of the village before Sakura's voice reached her ears and then after the spell she had fallen asleep like everyone else in the village. Sakura and Xiaolang soon came upon the mud-covered body of Tomoyo and stopped. Xiaolang urging Sakura just to leavì¥Á7 ð¿¯  
  
bjbjUU "J7|7|¯8ÿÿÿÿÿÿlJ[pic]J[pic]J[pic]J[pic]J[pic]J[pic]J[pic]Æ[pic]xxxx  
  
ì¥Á7 ð¿¯  
  
bjbjUU "J7|7|¯8ÿÿÿÿÿÿlJ[pic]J[pic]J[pic]J[pic]J[pic]J[pic]J[pic]Æ[pic]xxxx  
  
ed up with Xiaolang's attitude and the constant rain slapped him across the face.  
  
"All you care about is yourself, just once if you thought about someone other then you, you would probably die from shock." Sakura snarled, she was extremely angry and most of why she was angry didn't make sense at all. Lifting Tomoyo over her shoulder difficultly Sakura moved slowly through the mud following Xiaolang's stiff form.  
  
Xiaolang couldn't believe that Sakura slapped him, 'yes I know that I haven't known her for long, but form what I know she isn't a normally angry person. And although she has been through a lot I don't think that she would of slapped me for saying my mind.' Shaking his head Xiaolang led Sakura to where Mei Lin was waiting for them. Xiaolang not once looked over at Sakura he just got on his horse and waited non-too patiently for Sakura to get Tomoyo onto her horse and then get up herself.  
  
~*~  
  
They rode for a long time still in the rain, everyone was soaked and cold and also tired. They had not stopped for lunch and it was coming on to night before the rain stopped and still they did not slow sown. Tomoyo began to stir once the moon peaked out from under the clouds that were still floating in the sky and that was when Sakura stopped her horse to pull Tomoyo off so that she wouldn't hurt herself once she awoke. Xiaolang growled when he realised that Sakura wasn't with them still, bringing his horse around him and Mei Lin stopped and made camp for that night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
KangaKilla: Sorry about it being short but I've been hell busy and still am, I don't think ill be able to get up SAKURA-cherry blossom this week so probably around next week some time. Thanks for reading :D 


End file.
